Auggie Gets His Sight Back
by digifreak15
Summary: What if there was an accident that gave and took something from Auggie. Like the title says he got his sight back, but what will he lose? His freedom? His mind? One of his girls (Annie or Joan)? Or will he lose something far more important to him? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Auggie Gets His Sight Back

Author's pov

Auggie was out on a walk when he suddenly heard a very familiar sound. A pair of "kitten" heels came closer until they and their wearer were right beside him.

"Walker, what brings you out here on a Saturday?" He asked his best friend and operative.

"We've got a mission. Joan tried to reach you but…" Annie Walker began.

"I left my cell back at my place. And because I was MIA she sent you to find me," he finished.

"Don't leave me hanging Walker, what's the mission?" He added after a moment of silence had fallen.

Annie began to explain what they were needed to do. They (yes Auggie was going into the field with Annie) were going to pose as a couple vacationing in Paris. Their REAL reason for being there was to try and turn an asset.

As Annie explained it was believed by the two of them that they were going to make it to Paris. They were wrong, they weren't going to get to Paris. They weren't going to make it to Langley. Hell, they weren't even going to make it to Annie's car…

Auggie's pov

Annie filled me in on most of the details that Joan had given her about this assignment as we headed for her car. I was excited to be going into the field, especially with Annie who had a track record of having missions go awry, especially out of country. I think we were almost at Annie's car when we were suddenly hit by what must have been a car.

Our feet lifted off the ground. Annie and I had been arm in arm, yet as I was flying I noticed that I couldn't feel her arm in my hand.

"ANNIE!" I screamed as we were flying.

I received no reply, although I did hear a thud, like a body hitting the ground hard. Before I could call out her name again I hit the ground and lost consciousness.

Joan's pov

I was sitting in my office waiting for Annie to return with Auggie. I had been waiting for a little over an hour and a half. That was when Arthur strolled in. the look on his face told me almost all I needed to know.

"What happened?" I questioned him, partially afraid of the response I would get.

"Annie and Auggie were hospitalized about an hour ago," he replied.

"WHAT?!"

"They were hit by a car driven by a drunk driver. Neither of them would have expected the car as it came down the wrong way of a one way, they were crossing to Annie's car and were almost to the car when they were hit."

"Which hospital?"

"Georgetown."

I grabbed my bag and walked out. If Arthur was following me I had no idea and I didn't care. I was determined to get to my people. I just drove straight to the hospital paying little to no attention to speed limits. When I arrived, I flagged down the first nurse I saw and demanded to know where Anne Catherine Walker and August Anderson are and what their conditions were.

I got furious when the doctors refused to tell me anything even when it became apparent that they were each other's emergency contact. I was the next one in their contacts list, yet they refused to tell me ANYTHING! That's when Auggie's tech ops people (Stu, Reeva, and Barber) showed up. They asked what had happened, I filled them in and Arthur added that the driver had fled.

That made them determined to try to find driver. They weren't about to let the bastard get away with this.

Auggie's pov

I started to wake up, to blinding lights…

 _Wait a minute…_ blinding lights _? I can_ SEE AGAIN! I thought as I began to sit up to tell Annie. I turned to the chairs beside my bed…only to find them empty. Annie's either not awake yet or left the room for a minute. The doctors came in after a nurse had come in and saw that I was awake and they asked me all kinds of questions including if I could see. I answered all their questions and kept asking about Annie, I even went so far as to demand to know seeing as I was her emergency contact. Yet they kept refusing and I got more and more angry. They seemed to realize that I wasn't about to calm down anytime soon.

They left the room and I began to pace, until I heard the door open and I whipped around to _see_ who it was that was brought in to calm me down.

"Joan thank god, please tell me _you_ know where Annie is and if she's okay," I say staring at her as she walks in to the room.

Joan froze, seeming to realize that she's not wearing her perfume or her heels that would clue me into the fact that it was her. She looks at me in the eyes and realizes that I'm staring right at her.

"You can see…" Joan states amazed.

"Yeah and I'd really like to _see_ if my best friend is okay," he quips

Joan's still shocked at my confession, but leads me to Annie's room anyway. And that's when I _see_ Annie for the 1st time…

"My mind was so off…she's more beautiful than I imagined…" I say under my breath.

I go to sit beside her, but am stopped by Joan and my doctors. The doctors promise that I can sit with her but they first need to run test to see how this this accident gave me my sight back. Annie's still unconscious when I'm done with all the tests and am waiting for the results.

Joan's pov

Auggie had refused to leave Annie's side so I promised him I'd stay and that he should at least get some rest. He fought me on that for a little while. Although after about 3 hours after I first offered he finally fell asleep. He had been asleep for about 20 minutes when Annie began to stir. After about 2 minutes she opened her eyes.

"Oh, sure, I convince him to get some rest and _just_ when he gives in you wake up," I said softly, so as not to wake Auggie up.

Annie turned to face me, yet didn't seem to see me.

"Joan…where are you?" Annie asked, fear and panic creeping into her voice.

"To your right," replied, paused then added, "you're looking right at me."

"But I can't see you, Joan."

I began to panic a little, but didn't let it show. Of course, Auggie seemed to sense that something was wrong because he bolted awake.

"What's going on? I'm awake!" Auggie said, shaking his head to clear any lingering sleep from his mind.

"Auggie?" Annie asked, seeming petrified of the answer.

"I'm right here, Annie," he replied taking her left hand in his.

Tears started to brim in her eyes. I couldn't watch any of this I said that I'd go get Annie's doctors and fill them in on her current situation. Auggie was just beginning to realize exactly what was happening.

He had realized that she was temporarily blinded by the accident. And I saw the look on Auggie's face. He looked at me and silently asked, _the accident blinded her?_ I just nodded. I knew from the look on his face what his plan was. Auggie was determined to help Annie to deal with this, whether it was temporary or permanent. He was going to be her rock, her guide, her savior…just like on that very first day when it all began…


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie Get His Sight Back

Chapter 2

Annie's pov

"I'm right here Annie, and I'm not going anywhere," Auggie reiterated as Joan left the room to get the doctors.

"I'm scared, Auggie," I replied trying to keep myself from crying.

"I know, Annie. But you've got me. I'll help you in any possible way."

We were silent and then I felt him pull me into a hug and I couldn't help but let the tears flow. Auggie wasn't fazed by it though he just held me and promised me everything would work out. I sensed that he was holding something back, but at the moment I just needed to believe that there was nothing hidden between us. I just needed my best friend, my rock, and my hero.

The doctors came and kicked Auggie out while they questioned me and ran a multitude of tests. They were trying to determine if my blindness was temporary or permanent. They were also trying to figure out how this had happened, what had caused me to lose my sight.

"Miss Walker from what we have seen so far it seems that your blindness is temporary," my lead doctor said.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"For the time being, you try to adapt to being unable to see. We are uncertain as to when your sight will return. Until it does we suggest that you not be alone. Is there anyone you can stay with? Family? Or friends?"

"Yeah, I can ask. My sister's in California with her family, but I do have friends that I could stay with."

"That's good, let them help you. The biggest point I must stress id that you be patient with all of this, and that we aren't sure as to how long this will last. I do want you to take it easy for a little while though just to be safe because too much stress could negatively impact your condition. It could lead to this temporary blindness to become permanent."

I nodded knowing he'd see it. I told him I'd talk to my friends, it was just Auggie. He's the only one who would totally understand and be able to help me in any way.

Auggie's pov

When the doctors made me leave the room there was one person I immediately went to talk to, Joan.

"This is just our luck, just when I get my sight back she loses hers. I want to see the bastard that did this!" I said, my anger evident in my voice and on my face.

"Your people are already on it. they've been at it since they found out that this happened. Since the driver fled they are working on tracking him or her down. Until they do, and possibly even after your main priority is Annie. She needs you now more than she ever has, and I'm saying this as an order from your boss, but also as someone who cares about the both of you," Joan informed me. She paused a moment before adding, "Do you plan on telling her that you can see?"

"I…I'm not sure. At least not yet."

"You should, otherwise it may come back to bite you in the ass when her sight returns."

"I know, but…"

"You don't want her to feel bad about hating the accident because while it did blind her, it gave you back your sight and she'd want to be happy for you and wouldn't want to be mad because you can see now due to it."

"Right, she'd be torn and I know what she's going through right now. It's stressful and maddening enough as it is, without adding that piece of information on top of it all."

We just stood there in silence for a few moments before the doctor came out guiding Annie. He told her we were standing in front of her and then left her in our care, she was being discharged.

"He said I shouldn't be staying by myself for a little while," Annie said after the paperwork was signed so she could leave.

"You can stay with me," I volunteered, that was never a question in my mind though. The second she revealed she couldn't see I knew I was going take care of her.

I knew how to help her and I was not going to let her be by herself regardless of what the doctors had said, but we happened to agree, so no issues.

"Thanks, Auggie, I was going to ask, but you beat me to it," she joked.

"Well, we can't have you running into any walls, now can we? And I can teach you how to avoid them like a pro!" I quipped, thankful that her humor seemed to be intact. "But there is something that I'm going to have to tell you, Annie."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my place, alright Walker?"

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Walker. In fact, I'd be worried if you didn't," I replied as I put the back of my hand against hers. I watched her mind work as she brought her hand up to just above my elbow.

"You know, there's gotta be a joke about this… Oh right, "the blind leading the blind!"" I added as we walked out.

I watched Joan roll her eyes, then she mouthed, _you had better tell her, Auggie,_ "I'm giving both of you some of the very much deserved and racked up paid vacation time you have coming so that you both can work through this."

"Of course, Joan," I said in response to her spoken and unspoken comments.

"Thank you, Joan." Annie replied.

Joan walked to her car and I guided Annie to the spot where a car was waiting to take us to my place, I called for it before we even stepped one foot out of the hospital. The drive was silent and I was running through every possible way to tell Annie about my sight, but I kept coming up short of the best way to tell her. Every single way was just off and I was beating myself up because it shouldn't be this hard to tell her.

Then it hit me. It was impossible to find the perfect way to tell her not because I didn't want her to be torn in how she feels about the accident, but because I didn't want to watch her cry because we had talked about a situation in which I'd get my sight back. She said she'd drag me around the city and show me her favorite places just so she could watch my reactions to seeing them. And now…that "perfect" idea as we had dubbed it was still just out of reach because she wouldn't be able to see my reactions. She'd only be able to hear them, which is nothing compared to seeing the reactions of those closest to you.

Before I knew it, we were at my place. I helped Annie out of the car and we walked to my apartment. Once we were inside I guided her to the couch. I was amazed at how much I remembered about the appearance of my apartment.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me, Auggie?" Annie asked breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

There wasn't just one thing I wanted to tell her there were many, but Joan was right I had to tell Annie about my sight first no matter how hard it would be. The rest could wait for a little while.

"Annie, damn, there's no easy way for me to say this so I'm just going to say it. I got my sight back in the accident, Annie," I said, watching her face for the slightest of reactions.

Although, this is Annie Walker I'm talking about, one of the best CIA operatives I've ever met. And her faced right now reflected that…. She gave nothing away. I was back in the dark with how she was going to take this news and she was leaving me in suspense. I was terrified of what was going to come next…


	3. Chapter 3

Auggie Gets His Sight Back

Chapter 3

Auggie's pov

The silence after my confession stretched on for what felt like eternity and I wished I could tell what was happening in that beautiful head of Annie's.

"That's great Auggie!" Annie said, breaking the silence with a bright smile lighting up her face.

Wow, she's stunning when she smiles. No wonder why half the male agents at Langley are in love with her. I thought as I watched her. I was completely shocked though that she was this happy for me when the very accident that took her sight away gave me mine back. I would have been, and am very torn about how I feel about the situation.

On one hand I want to punch the bastard who hit us because we were on a one-way street and he HAD to be drunk and going the wrong way when he hit us. Yet on the other hand I want to thank him because now I can see, something everyone thought was impossible after the IED took away my sight.

"Really?" I asked her when I had regained myself.

"Of course, it is Auggie!" Annie responded.

"How are you so optimistic about this right now?"

"Because this is what you've been praying and searching for, for so long. You can go back into the field now!"

I was silent, she seemed to sense why and added, "Auggie, you're my best friend, it doesn't matter what happens to me, I'm always going to be happy for you if something good for you comes out of a bad situation either of us was in."

"Was I this scarily accurate in reading people when I was blind?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Just a little bit."

"Man, that must have been annoying!"

"Actually, it was really helpful at times, there were a few times where it was more annoying than helpful though."

We laughed and all the tension seemed to melt away. And I began to realize just how important Anne Catherine Walker is to me. She's everything to me and I'd do anything and everything for her, all she'd ever have to do is ask…

I'm in love with my best friend, my operative…I'm in love with Annie Walker…

"Auggie?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, Annie?" I replied.

"Just how do you plan on helping me?"

"Annie, I was blind for about 7 years. I know how to move and react to the world around me. I CAN still help you and I will as long as you'll let me," I said, not holding back on her.

She said nothing, just nodded and reached for my hand. Then she used that reference point to just follow up taking my hand for a full-on hug.

***********************************SIX MONTHS LATER**********************************

Annie's pov

It's been 6 months since the accident and I still don't have my sight back. The doctors and Auggie still seem to believe that I WILL get my sight back. Me? I'm not too sure anymore.

I've been staying with Auggie since I was released neither of us has gone back to the office yet. Auggie claims he won't go back until I do, and I can't seem to bring myself to, even to just say hi to the friends I have there. That's because if I walk through those doors I'm gonna want to be going on a mission and I can't, not in my current state. I know Auggie was able to, but I'm not Auggie and even then, it took major convincing for Joan to agree to it. and it was years after Auggie had been blinded before that happened.

I was currently "watching" TV, the news. Auggie was in the shower, he said when he was done we'd go grab lunch and maybe a few drinks. After about 5 minutes I turned off the news and put on some Mingus, mine and Auggie's favorite. It wasn't too much longer before I heard the shower stop.

Auggie started to walk out. I had my eyes closed, mainly because I wanted to relax and even though I could see with them open, closing them still helped me relax. I heard Auggie walk closer to me and out of instinct I opened my eyes.

I was greeted to a brightness I hadn't been expecting to…see. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust…and what do you know, I could see my best friend, my handler. Standing in front of me…dripping wet… in nothing but a towel.

I got my sight back, now it was time to have a little fun with it.

"Damn Auggie, give a girl a little heads-up next time you decide to come out in nothing but a towel," I said as I stood up to face him, despite being 6 inches shorter than him.

"What?" He questioned as he turned towards me.

I stared right at him, a smirk playing on my face. I watched the gears in his head work to process what I'd just said.

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't know I'm only in a towel…unless…YOUR SIGHT CAME BACK!" That last part he yelled as he pulled me in for a tight hug.

I laughed, told him to go put some clothes on so we could go get some food and then head to Langley. He practically ran to get dressed. I sat there laughing and when he came out we headed to get lunch then go into the office to talk to Joan.

Joan's pov

I was catching up on some paper work and happened to glance up from my computer to see a blonde and brunette head walking into the DPD. I on instinct didn't even blink before going back to my computer. That is until I realized those particular heads were not supposed to be in here…unless…

Annie got her sight back! I stood up, paperwork could wait a little while, I needed to talk with my two best agents first.

"Annie, Auggie, welcome back. I don't have anything for you both yet, but tomorrow I might," I greeted the infamous, unstoppable duo of the DPD.

"Will I be cleared by tomorrow?" Annie asked.

"I'll make sure of it. this place isn't the same without the two of you."

"Did they ever get the guy that hit us?" Auggie asked.

"They did. He was a repeat offender so they were able to send him to jail. They didn't need your testimonies to help the video surveillance was enough to convict him."

They both nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.


End file.
